Master and Handcuffs
by Kary-AkatsukiMember
Summary: Sasori wants to spice things up in his relationship with Deidara, his lover.. But how? With Konan's help, the redhead will manage to give a new turn to it. Warning: SasoDei, rated M for BL, so in other words: smut, sex, lemon, you name it.
**_Hey there, my little Pumpkins! It's been a while.. *nervous laugh* I haven't write anything in, like, a year and a half or so... But this came to me one night as I was thinking about.. stuff.. Yeah, hehe. Anyways, this is dedicated to my friend ZEKI FOR LIFE, for her birthday (which is today!)! Go and check her out, she's awesome (and writer as well)! Hope you'll like it!_**

* * *

 **Master and Handcuffs**

Deidara, still laying in bed, handcuffed hands over his head, was panting from lack of oxygen after the long and fiery kiss the redhead just gave him.

\- You've been a good boy. Should I reward you?

The blond closed his eyes, trying to focus on Sasori's question rather than the pain from the handcuffs that were too tight on his slim wrists, and his needy erection being ignored.

\- Y-yes...

Sasori leaned closer, biting his boyfriend's earlobe, chuckling lightly at the same time.

\- Yes what?

\- Please, m-master... I've been very good...

Sasori smiled wider.

\- Very well, then. I shall reward you with my cock. Isn't that what you want, after all? You want me to break your beautiful body with my own?

He slowly slid his hand down Deidara's torso, barely touching him.

\- That's what you're going to get. Me pounding hard inside of you, until you're begging me to stop. I'll own every part of you with my cock.

The blond moaned softly, turned on by his boyfriend's promises. They were both not used to that kind of stuff. How did it all start, then?

Sasori was sitting in a cafe with Konan, talking about everything and nothing, until the subject was brought up.

\- So, how are things going with Dei? I haven't seen him around a lot lately.

\- Yeah, he's been busy with work a lot. Even more than me. So we didn't have much time together lately..

He took a sip of coffee, looking away.

\- You mean in bed?

Sasori nearly choked on his coffee. _Always so direct, Konan._

\- Ehh, yeah, that too... We've been together for three years, so things aren't the same anymore I guess..

\- That was the same for me and Pein, you know! But we got over it.

\- How?

Konan giggled, leaning closer to him, murmuring to him.

\- By spicing up our sex life!

Sasori raised an eyebrow, not sure if he wanted to know anymore.

\- Don't give me that look! It actually isn't that hard! You just go into a sex shop, buy some stuff you think he'd like, and voila!

Sasori was even more confused now.

\- What kind of ''stuff''?

Konan rubbed her temples, giving a sigh.

\- You really are clueless, aren't you? Well, I guess I don't have any other choice now.. Come on, we're leaving!

She stood up, grabbed her purse and made a gesture for the redhead to follow her.

\- Where are we going?

\- You'll see.

They both walked in the town, passing by many stores. Konan was still smirking, until they finally stopped in front of a specific store.

\- Here we are!

Sasori looked up at the store's sign and read: ''XXX Shop, For All Your Desires''. He looked at Konan, frowning.

\- Are you serious?

\- Yep! Now come on!

She pulled him by the wrist, dragging him inside the store. The lights were dimmed, and the wall we're decorated with various patterns. He looked around quickly, seeing sexy lingerie, whips, and many other things he couldn't imagine that would be there. A lovely girl came toward them.

\- Hello, my name is Anna. What can I do for you?

Konan smiled widely at the other girl, pointing at the redhead.

\- We're here for him.

Sasori glared at Konan, blushing a bit.

\- What kind of things we're you looking for, particularly? We have everything you need!

Sasori was still glaring at Konan, not daring to look at the other girl. He just didn't know what to answer. Seeing his distress, Konan answered for him.

\- Well, he needs to spice up things with his boyfriend, so anything you have will do!

The other girl giggled, gesturing them to follow her. She led them through an aisle of vibrators. Sasori's eyes widened. There were so many! They came in all colors and shapes!

\- So, if this is your first time trying a vibrator, I would recommend this one. This one is not too big, not the small; the perfect size for beginners. Also, you can vary the intensity of the vibrations with a small remote control. This exemplar is actually the one we sell the most, for newbie's.

\- She handed it to them, and Konan immediately took it. She activated the vibrator, on the lowest intensity, and put it on the side of her neck. She smiled, and handed it to Sasori.

\- Try it!

Sasori hesitated, but took it nonetheless. He did the same as his friend, and put in on his neck. He was surprised how good it felt. Sasori then asked for the remote control, trying the different intensities. The redhead was slowly getting used to the idea.

\- Do you have this exemplar in blue?

\- Of course we do! Just give me a minute, I'll go get it in the back store.

The girl quickly left, and Konan turned toward Sasori, surprised.

\- Why blue?

Sasori smirked slightly.

\- It's Dei's favorite color.

Konan giggled, happy of her decision to bring Sasori there.

The girl came back with what the redhead asked for. He also took a pair of bark blue handcuffs, and the two friends left the store.

\- So, when are you going to try it?

\- I don't know, I can't just ask him out of the blue if I can handcuff him to our bed, now can I? That would be dumb. I'll just think about it, and we'll see..

Konan smiled widely at her friend, patting him on the shoulder.

\- I'm proud of you, _my son_. Now go. Go and become the man you were born to be!

Sasori looked at her one last time, laughing lightly at her dumb joke, and waved at her.

\- Thank you, for your help. See you.

He crossed the street as she waved back at him.

\- No problem! And you better tell me everything after!

-x-

When Sasori came back home, he hid what he bought in the nightstand of their bedroom and went back to the kitchen to start making diner.

\- Sasori, I'm home!

He heard the front door closing, and the blond walking towards him. The smaller boy came behind Sasori, kissing him on the cheek.

\- How was your day at work?

Deidara sat on a chair in front of the kitchen island, looking at what Sasori was cooking.

\- It was okay, but everyone seemed tired and hasty to finish their work, un. But I'm happy it's Friday, because that means we can sleep tomorrow morning!

Sasori smiled, turning around to ask the blond to give him the plates. They sat at the table, eating and talking about their day.

Later that night, they were both in their pajamas, cuddling on the couch and watching some dumb TV shows. Sasori wasn't really interested by it, so he just looked around the room, bored. Deidara laughed at what happened in the show, which caught the other boy's attention.

He slowly leaned towards him, gently nuzzling his face into his neck. As he did that, Deidara tilted his head unconsciously, giving full access to Sasori. Taking this as an invitation, he gave kiss on the smooth skin. Hearing no protest, he did it again, but time, he gave it a lick. A shudder ran up Deidara's spine as he slightly pushed him off.

\- Sasori, what are you doing?

He gave him a grin, leaning their faces close to each other, and spoke in a low tone.

\- I'm entertaining myself.

He wandered his hands on the smaller boy's body, as the blond slightly glared at him, confused, and trying to keep a blank expression.

\- You're trying to resist, but...

His hands went under Deidara's shirt, caressing the smooth skin. The cold hands on his hot body made him flinch a bit.

\- ...Your body isn't listening to you, right?

Sasori leaned towards his neck, kissing and nipping it. One of Deidara's hand went in the redhead's hair, gripping on it.

\- S-Sasori, wha-

The older boy bit on Deidara's neck, leaving a small mark. He smirked at him, looking at the blond's confused eyes.

\- From now on, you will call me 'master', and will do what I tell you to do. If you do a good job, I shall give you a reward. Understood?

Deidara nodded. He always liked it when his boyfriend was controlling, but that was now on a whole new level.

\- Yes, un.

-Yes what?

With one hand that was still under his shirt, Sasori pinched Deidara's left nipple, which made him gasp.

\- Y-yes, master.

Sasori smirked, happy with the result.

\- Now you'll repeat after me; 'my body is for my master only. I belong to him.'

Looking at him directly in the eyes, Deidara repeated what he was told to say.

\- My body is for my master only. I belong to him.

\- Good boy.

He captured Deidara's lips in a passionate kiss, still wandering his hands under his shirt as he pushed him down on the couch, so he was now over him. The blond wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, and the redhead nibbled on his lower lip. He gladly opened his mouth, deepening the kiss as both their tongues met.

A few seconds later, Sasori parted their lips and brought his hands back from under the shirt. He calmly looked at the boy beneath him as he slowly opened his eyes, a lustful gaze in them.

\- Should we move to our room?

Deidara nodded, and stood up, following the redhead who was leading him through their apartment. When they reached their room, Sasori pushed Deidara against the wall, besides their bed.

He pressed his lips against Deidara's ones, pinning his hands over his head, holding them by the wrists with one hand, as his other hand started roaming on his body again. His tongue flicked out as he lazily trailed it on his neck. Deidara softly moaned in the kiss, loving the attention he was getting, which rarely happened lately.

Sasori parted their lips to let go of his wrists so he could pull off Deidara's shirt, and immediately started sucking on the blond's lower lip, moving his hands down his back.

He cupped Deidara's ass and gave it a light squeeze and rubbed their hips together at the same time, which made him gasp. Deidara put his arms behind his lover's neck, leaning into his body. Sasori chuckled.

\- You're just begging for my touch, aren't you?

The redhead extended his hand towards the nightstand, getting the handcuffs, and revealing them to Deidara. When he saw them, the blond's blue eyes widened, not expecting that in the least.

\- Do you want to have my handcuffs on your wrists?

He smirked as he ran the cold metal of the handcuffs against his wrists, making the other boy shiver. Deidara blushed lightly, looking at his boyfriend.

\- Yes, master... I-I want to have them..

Sasori's smirk was still present on his lips as he handcuffed the slim wrists of his lover. He then picked him up, bridal style, and delicately put him down on their bed. Deidara shifted to get on a comfortable position as the taller boy straddled his hips.

Deidara then stared at the boy over him intensely.

\- Hm? Is something the matter?

He snapped out of his thoughts, blushing.

\- I just thought... Your shirt...

Sasori looked at his shirt, then at Deidara's naked torso. He smirked.

\- Take if off.

\- Huh?

\- I want you to take my shirt off.

Deidara nodded as he managed to do it, with his hands still handcuffed. Sasori kept smirking, thinking about how submissive the blond could be. He leaned down and started kissing him on his neck again, slowly moving down to reach his chest.

\- Your nipples are getting hard. I should start licking them.

Deidara arched his back as Sasori sucked on his left nipple, toying with the other one with his fingers.

His mouth went on his other nipple, running his hand down Deidara's pajamas and underwear. The blond gasped as Sasori started to slowly stroke his now erected member.

Sasori let go of his nipple and his member, pulling Deidara's pajamas and underwear down at the same time.

\- Open your legs for me.

The blond immediately obeyed, opening his legs as wide as he could. Sasori smirked.

\- Good boy.

He then leaned down and kissed the blond's inner thigh, slowly moving up toward his needy erection. He took it with one hand, giving the tip a quick kiss, and observing Deidara's reaction as Sasori licked it from the base to the tip. The blond let out a soft moan, rolling his head back in the pillow.

\- Look at me.

Deidara's eyes snapped open, not expecting Sasori to ask that. He slowly looked down, meeting the redhead's gaze. His gaze was dominant, yet calm and soft at the same time.

Sasori opened his mouth, taking the tip of his erection in it, softly sucking and swirling his tongue around. His gaze was still attached to Deidara's one as he took all his member into his mouth. The blond gave another moan, blushing because of the intensity in his boyfriend's eyes.

Sasori then started to bob his head up and down, slowly, then increasing his speed just a bit. He started humming, and Deidara locked his fingers in the red locks, closing his eyes.

The redhead let go of his erection with a loud pop.

\- Your eyes. Open them.

Deidara did as he was ordered, opening his eyes, and locking his gaze with Sasori's one, again.

\- If you disobey one more time, I will have to punish you.

The blond gulped, bringing his hands back over his head. Sasori then brought his head back up, kissing him lightly. He then brought a hand to Deidara's mouth, and put three fingers on his lips, silently ordering him to suck on them.

The blond gladly opened his mouth, taking the digits in and coating them with his saliva. As he did that, Sasori nipped and kissed his neck, leaving a small mark. He smirked at it, and pulled out his fingers from the blond's mouth when he deemed them to be wet enough.

Sasori locked their mouth together as he inserted two fingers in his entrance. Deidara gave a whimper as they kissed, letting Sasori's tongue invade his wet cavern as he scissored his fingers to stretch his hole.

\- Do you like it when I tease you inside with my fingers?

He quickly inserted the third finger, thrusting them in and out. Deidara broke the kiss and gave a moan as Sasori stroke his sweet spot. The redhead smirked as he pulled his fingers out, watching Deidara's face, silently begging for more.

\- I have a little surprise for you.

He reached towards the nightstand, taking the vibrator. When Deidara saw it, he shivered with excitement. Sasori chuckled as he saw his reaction.

\- What should we do with it?

\- You could use it on me, master?

Sasori was taken aback at how Deidara quickly answered him. The blond blushed even more, but still stared at the new toy his lover got for him.

\- Fine, if that's what you want.

He reached for the nightstand again, taking a bottle of lube. Sasori coated the vibrator with lube and put it on Deidara's entrance. He slowly inserted it, and activated it to the lowest intensity.

Deidara gave a small whimper, which quickly turned in a moan when Sasori pushed it deeper and started to thrust it slowly in and out. He wandered his mouth on the blond's chest, kissing here and there.

As Sasori stroked his sweet spot, Deidara's head rolled back in the pillow, moaning loudly. The taller boy smirked, slowly increasing the intensity of the vibrations as he kept stroking where his lover like it so much.

\- Ahh, more, p-please master!

Deidara cried in pleasure as the redhead rammed the vibrator on his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his whole body. He continued moaning as Sasori kissed his chest and thrust the vibrator in and out.

Deidara grabbed Sasori's hair, pulling on it. The redhead looked up at him.

\- What's the matter? Grabbing onto my hair like that...

Sasori stopped all motions, making the blond gasp as the vibrator was buried deep inside him. He managed to open his eyes and look at the other boy.

\- I'm close...

Sasori smirked, leaning to Deidara's ear, biting the lobe and murmuring to him. He was panting from the pleasure. The redhead then kissed the blond, invading his mouth with his tongue. Deidara kissed him back, closing his eyes as he let the other boy dominate him completely.

Sasori separated their lips as he turned off and pulled out the vibrator, making the blond sigh at the lost of pleasure.

Deidara, still laying in bed, handcuffed hands over his head, was panting from lack of oxygen after the long and fiery kiss the redhead just gave him.

\- You've been a good boy. Should I reward you?

The blond closed his eyes, trying to focus on Sasori's question rather than the pain from the handcuffs that were too tight on his slim wrists, and his needy erection being ignored.

\- Y-yes...

Sasori leaned closer, biting his boyfriend's earlobe, chuckling lightly at the same time.

\- Yes what?

\- Please, m-master... I've been very good...

Sasori smiled wider.

\- Very well, then. I shall reward you with my cock. Isn't that what you want, after all? You want me to break your beautiful body with my own?

He slowly slid his hand down Deidara's torso, barely touching him.

\- That's what you're going to get. Me pounding hard inside of you, until you're begging me to stop. I'll own every part of you with my cock.

Sasori rubbed their hips together and the blond moaned softly, turned on by his boyfriend's words. The redhead then pulled down his pants and underwear. He took the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount on his hard member.

He pulled the bottle on the nightstand and locked his gaze on his lover. He leaned down, caressing the smooth skin of Deidara's arms with both hands, reaching his handcuffed wrists, which were above his head.

\- Don't move your arms and hands unless I say so.

Deidara looked at him confused, but nodded nonetheless. Sasori smirked as his hands were sliding down his body, caressing the smooth and hot skin. When he reached his hips, he caressed his thighs as he positioned himself on Deidara's entrance. They both looked at each other, and Deidara nodded, putting his legs around the taller boy's waist.

Sasori leaned down, kissing the blond as he entered him in one swift motion. Deidara moaned loudly in the redhead's mouth, as his sweet spot was hit. Sasori's right arm was supporting his weight from crushing the boy beneath him and the other hand was holding Deidara's hips for more control.

He started thrusting, keeping a slow pace as both their mouths were still attached. Sasori's hips were moving slowly, aiming for Deidara's sweet spot every thrust. Without saying anything, he gave a particularly hard thrust, making the blond moan loudly, breaking the kiss. Sasori smirked.

\- Do you like it?

Deidara nodded, still panting.

\- Y-yes, master.. Ahh- harder, un! Please!

Sasori did as he was told, increasing the strength of his thrusts, still aiming for his prostate as Deidara rolled his head back in the pillow. The redhead took the opportunity to kiss and lick his neck, panting and moaning along with Deidara.

Their bodies were moving together, both lost in a blissful pleasure.

\- Can I-ahh.. put m-my arms around your.. n-neck?

Sasori let go of his neck, smiling sweetly.

\- Yes, you can.

Deidara immediately put his arms around the redhead's neck, gripping his hair and closing the space between their bodies as he arched his back. They moved their hips at the same time, loving each other's body heat and skin contact.

A hot sensation was forming in Deidara's stomach as he felt that he was close to orgasm.

\- Master.. I-I'm close.. Gah..

Sasori reached down between their bodies with one hand and started stroking Deidara's neglected member at the same pace as his thrusts. Receiving so much pleasure, Deidara came in Sasori's hand, moaning his name loudly.

Sasori felt his erection being squeeze as his lover reached his limit. A few more thrusts after, he came deep inside Deidara, moaning at how good it felt. He stopped all motions as he collapsed on Deidara, panting just as much as the boy beneath him.

A tired hand cupped Deidara's cheek as he kissed him lightly.

\- I love you, Dei.

Deidara smiled, and gave him another kiss.

\- I love you too, Sasori.

\- Ha? Where did you master go?

Deidara laughed, retracting his arms from around his lover's neck so he could move. Sasori pulled out of him and took some tissues on the nightstand to clean them up. Once done, he took the keys for the handcuffs and freed the blond's wrists.

\- You're okay? Does it hurt?

Deidara smiled softly, reassuring him that he was fine. Sasori then pulled them away as he laid down on the bed next to Deidara, pulling him into his chest.

He pulled the covers over them, and kissed the top of his head.

\- It would be a waste to fall asleep now.

Deidara looked up at him, confused.

\- Huh? Why?

Sasori chuckled.

\- I always want to watch over you.

Deidara laughed softly, kissing the taller boy's neck as he nuzzled his face onto it.

\- Good night, Dei.

* * *

 ** _Horray for my first smut in nearly two years! I hoped you all liked it, and don't forget to leave me reviews! I always appreciate it ^^ *hugs y'all*_**


End file.
